Theatre Magic
Theatre Magic (シアター魔法 Shiatā Mahō): is a type of Caster Magic that allows the user to enter three different modes that all hold an equal amount of power depending on how well the Theatre Magic user utilises them within battle. Being split into three modes, they cover three types of magics that revolve around the basics of theatre however due to holding three different magic concepts it comes with a price, that users can only be able to learn on specific mode for the rest of their career or have to become twice as powerful then they were in order to switch abilities. Named after three roles that are important in the development of theatre shows and all, Theatre Magic is one of the most mysterious magics to have ever existed on Earth Land. No information is recorded on how Theatre Magic has come to be nor how it was concieved into what it was today but the only known user Wolfgang Ibsen is the last remaining practitioner of this magic. Because of it's dark nature in one mode that utilises the manipulation of another person on the field, Theatre Magic can also be labelled as a Black Magic. Split into three modes respectively named Actor, Director and Producer, Theatre Magic uses the magic of theatre in order to land attacks on the user's enemies. Like said before, these Theatre Magic modes allow the user to enter three different styles of attack that can indefinitely help the user in battles, depending on how well they are using the magic. Though it cannot compare quite as well as to the notorious Slayer Magics or many Lost Magics in that matter, Theatre Magic is strong in it's own definition. It comes with many perks and in turn comes in with many cons but nonetheless is still an accessible magic that is easy to use once the user has been able to come in tune with the magic. Since there is no actual element to Theatre Magic in general, Theatre Magic is one of those magics that cover a wide variety of effects depending on the power that the user chooses to practise. In simple life, Theatre Magic can be used in actual plays and shows making this highly flexible between combat and entertainment, which are both something that the populace of Ishgar enjoy to watch. Description Director The Director (ディレクター direkutaa) is a mode that allows the Theatre Magic user to utilise string controlled puppets that can be gathered from the Backstage, and can be used to be commanded in order to do an assortment of things at the will of the magician. These puppets are made out of wood though if the mage has been able to expertise their magic well enough they can be switched for metal puppets which are stronger than the former ones. The Director mode follows the role of controlling the script and the movements and actions of it's actors, in which this case displays the Director as a sort of puppet master of the show with the puppets representing the actors who are following the directions given by the director. Skill majorly plays a part in the development of this magic and in order for one to access a number of enhancements they must therefore imrpove their control over the art, just as how a director has control over the stage. The most basic out of all the Theatre Magic modes, the Director is also the most complicated one to control as the usage of this mode defines it. In this mode, the Director activates the use of one chosen hand by holding it outward infront of them with their palm facing downward with all fingers spread outwards from the hand. When activated, the hand of the user will turn bright green to signify that the magic is currently being used, and to also help the enemy identify which hand is being used to control whoch puppet. A puppet will then proceed to appear from mid air, right beside the user painted with a green stipe going around their torso. Using the outspread fingers on their hands, the user can control each limb on the puppet with up and down movements from their fingers. Just as how a puppeteer controls the puppets with strings attached from the tool to their fingers, there are invisible and spiritual strings that establish a connection between the user's hand and the puppet's body which explains how they are able to control it with no obvious remote. How they fight is another question, though it is a pretty easy concept for one to understand when goven the right information. The process is simple, the user's mind and body are united in this magic process and in order for one to control the puppet correctly they must be clear with what orders they are supplying. With a simple mental word command the user will subsequently flick the certain finger that is control of the specified limb of the puppet. Producer Actor Spells Trivia *Used to belong to Razelux91 now owned by Guy with permission from Perchan. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Theatre Magic